bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 2
First Day Of School Today was Monday, September 7 and it was the first day of school. I wasn't excited about having to get use again to getting up early in the morning and going to classes. I wasn't even excited about going to classes either. But at least I had English and Art today, so I shouldn't be too bored....hopefully. I woke up at 8:10 AM this mroning. I gathered my uniform and then walked upstairs to take a shower. It took me ten minutes to wash myself all over. Then I went back downstairs all cleaned-up and saw Greg, Michael and Charles in the common room. "Well, first day of classes today", Greg said. "What a nightmare", Michael said scarcastically. "It actually is", Charles said. "When is the assembly? I know Crabblesnitch will make us sit through one like last year", I said. "It starts at 8:30. It's 8:20 right now", Greg told me. "Let's go get some seats together before more people go into the auditorum", I suggested. They all agreed and then we left to go to the auditorum. When we got there, all four of us sat down. Of course, Michael also sat by his girlfriend Nicole, Bradi and Parker. We all sat there for 10 minutes till the auditorum was filled. By then, Ms. Danvers stepped onto the stage and then started speaking. "Hello students, I am Ms. Danvers, the secretary of this school". She then said a few more things till Crabblesnitch got onto the stage. "Hello students, I am Dr. Crabblesnitch and I am the principle of Bullworth Academy". Crabblesnitch then said the usual bullshit as every year for the new students. Then he turned to his attention onto the old students. "Fellow students of Bullworth Academy, there has been a few changes to the school since last year. First off, I can't pay attention to all the students of this school, so I hired a assistant principle. There will be more in the following years, but for now we have Mr. Johnson. Let me introduce you to Mr. Johnson". The assistant principle came onto the stage and then started talking. "Hello Bullworth Academy, I am Mr. Johnson and I'll be making sure you have a safe environment here. I will crack down onto students who walk out of line. I read the report about this school and noticed the horrible stuff that happens here. Drugs, bullying and refusal of authority. Things will change here and soon. Thank you". He got off the stage and then Crabblesnitch got back on and said, "Also for all students, in January you will all have a career week just so you all know what you guys want to be when you graduate this school and attend college". Every student in the auditorum then started guestioning each other. "A career week? That sounds awesome", I said to my friends. "Too bad it's in January though", Greg told me. "More information will be given to you as soon as you come back from Christmas Break", Crabblesnitch continued. "And for a present for all, you all get a chance to watch our athletic students compete in a game of basketball for free tonight at 7 PM". After Crabblesnitch said a few more things, everyone was released out of the auditorum. Some started heading to their first class of the day. I was talking to Charles after we got out of the auditorum. "Can you believe what a Greaser said to me back in there?" Charles asked me. "I didn't hear what he said", I told him. "Why do people think I'm a criminal?" he asked me. "I don't know. I just hope people don't start calling me a sociopath again like last year", I told him. "Do you still have to help out the FBI or whoever they are?" Charles asked. "Yeah", I told him. Then I asked him, "You going to the basketball game?" "I might. I'm not a fan of watching sweating fucks fight over a ball", Charles told me. "I'll see ya then", I told him as I left to go to English. I walked into the English classroom and noticed Mr. Galloway sitting in his desk. "Hey, Mr. Galloway", I told him. "Hey, Clayton", he said. I sat in one of the seats in the middle of the class. Just then, I noticed this girl as she came into the room. "Is this the English classroom?" she asked. "Yes it is. Have a seat", Mr. Galloway told her. By then, everyone else part of the class came into the room. The new girl came and sat by me. "Hi, I'm Hailey Hanks", she told me. "Clayton Mason....or Stone. It don't matter", I told her. "You new here?" she asked me. "No, I've been here for a year and a half now You senior?" "Yeah, you?" she said. "Yeah", I told her. During English, we only had to work for 30 minutes of the class. During the other 60 minutes of the class, both Hailey and I talked to each other. We were becoming friends. 3 1/2 Hours Later; 12:30 PM I was in the cafeteria talking to Greg, Michael and Charles. "I wish the school would get rid of Edna", Charles said. "She's gross", Greg said. "Come on, you both know you love her", Michael said in his smartass tone. They both then flipped him off. I laughed my ass off from that. "So what's this about you meeting somebody new in English this morning?" Charles asked. "We just talked. She's not a bad person. She use to be the captain of the golf team back at her old school in Vice City", I told him. "Hey, remember when Vice City wasn't a retirement home for old people?" Michael said in his smartass tone. "We didn't exist when it was the best place to be in the 80s", I said. "I was born down there", Greg told him. We kept talking till it was time to head to the last class of the day. 1/2 Hour Later; 1 PM I went to the Art room and found Hailey in there as well. "Hey, Mrs. Phillips or Galloway", I greeted. "Hey, Clayton", she greeted back. I then sat by Hailey and said, "Didn't think I'd see you till next week". "I didn't think so either", she told me. "Why don't we see each other schedule and see what other classes we have together", I suggested. She then gave me her schedule while I gave her mine. When I saw her, it was a huge surprise to me. All her classes on her schedule were the same as on mine. She even had Gym on Friday afternoon. The same spot where I was suppose to have it. "How come you don't have a class for Friday afternoon?" she asked me. "It's kinda a long story", I told her. "Are you helping out the gym teacher or something like that?" she asked me. "I'm thinking about it actually", I told her. "Maybe you should. At least you would have something to do", she told me. "There's plenty to do in Bullworth, but I do see your point actually", I told her. "You know since I'm new here, you could show me around sometime", she suggested. "If you're asking me out on a date, I already have a girlfriend", I told her. "I wouldn't do that. Get in the way of a couple. I mean just two friends hanging out", she told me. "Alright. Sounds good enough with me", I told her. "Great", she said. During Art class, we only spend 30 minutes and 60 minutes talking, just like in English earlier (thank God the Galloways is the nicest couple in the entire school). After Art, we stepped out the door and then I asked her, "You coming to the basketball tonight?" "I think I rather go unpack my things first", she told me. "Well, if I don't see you later tonight, see you tomorrow", I told her. "Thanks", she said. She started making her way to the Girls' Dorm while I just stood. For some reason, I could tell that there was something wrong in her life. Something that probably scarred her for life. It was something that I was going to find out later on in the year. For now, I think I don't want to rush her. It was a great first day for once rather than ones where your teacher cries throughout two periods or your face gets smached in by a Jock. It was great for once. I didn't want to ruin it for me and for her. Category:Blog posts